Flashback
by Rose Lovett
Summary: Dark flashbacks constantly enter Bella's mind, reminding her of excruciating events that happened to her. AU/AH "In the dark" contest hosted by Bronze and Leon.


**Greetings Fan Fiction! I'm sort of new to the whole experience of being an author so I know my writing is not going to be so amazing but I want to try to see if I can actually write a story. Feedback is sincerely welcome (I need to know what I can improve on or what you like about it). I will accept constructive criticism (it's the only way for me to learn) but please don't try to overly do it. If you review, I will be very blessed :) I might need a beta so if anyone is willing to be my beta (for future stories or to help me with ideas) that would be super :) Anyway, please hopefully try to enjoy! :)**

**Oh by the way, when the words are in _Italics _that means that there's a flash back in Bella's mind (hopefully there's no confusion). Also, the flashbacks are in black and white.**

**~Rose~**

* * *

"In the Dark" Contest

Penname: Rose Lovett

Title: Flashback

Summary: "The darkness ahead of me made it seem like it was a nightmare, and it was". Dark flashbacks go into Bella's mind every time she sees anything that reminds her of the excruciating events that happen to her. Will she conquer them all? AU/AH

Word Count: 2,350

* * *

Bella's POV

I laid my concentration onto the road as I was driving to Alice's house for her birthday party that she planned for two months. It was nighttime with the full moon in the center of the sky and glittering stars surrounding it. I looked around the road to see cars rooming past me.

_A silver Volvo drove to the side of my house with the tires making black markings onto the street. It stopped perfectly aligned with the curve, as fog was swaying around it. The sky was a light shade of gray with the car looking completely black. A shadow-looking shape appeared coming out of the car but no trace of his face showing._

I shook my head lightly, blinking several times to get the excruciating image out of my head.

I hesitated when I cars kept passing on the side lines to cut in front of me, thinking that I could possibly get into a car crash. I heard an obnoxious honk from the car behind me with a cantankerous hooligan screaming at me with his words sounding gibberish.

I pressed the pedal with my foot as I sped up away from him as fast as I could possibly go. I cut through the cars with the tension in my stomach to try not to hit any car as I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I took a glance at my digital clock to see the time it was. 7:45.

_I saw the red digital numbers from my clock next to my dresser saying it was 7:45 as the light from outside faded away to make the room entirely dark. The door opened automatically as the shadow came closer to me in my room at every step it took. A pale gray light was showing on the floor from the outside of the room, but all I saw was shadows. I squinted my eyes to see who it was, but it was entirely impossible. I closed my eyes, slowly inhaling and exhaling as I felt a cold touch that vibrated my nerves._

I was relived when I got off the freeway at the next exist. I knew I was safer now than I was a couple of minutes ago. Tonight, as I knew before I left, was not going to be a good night.

I felt agony in my chest when I realized that I was getting closer to Alice's house. I loved Alice but tonight was not a good night for reunions, especially with the man that haunts me in every move I take.

I was driving in the suburbs as the lights from the houses illuminated the entire neighborhood.

_I drove near the houses with the pale gray light with a dark shade of gray on the houses. _

I shook my head lightly again, closing my eyes again. I found Alice's house with all the parked cars surrounding her house area and all the people walking across the street to get to her house. Sighing, I decided to park my car not even near the house.

I found a spot at the corner, luckily, a few houses away from Alice's. Tears welled up my eyes as they gently poured down my face one by one with my silent sniffling making it a tragic scenario.

I wiped my tears off of my cheeks with the tips of my fingers as I buried them gently on my palms. Without looking, I searched with my hand for a tissue box. I finally found them as I grabbed them with a tight grip, lifting them to my lap. I grabbed a tissue with the same hand as I placed it in front of my nose. I blew it out as it made a loud disgusting noise. I dropped the tissue box on the ground as I continue to wipe my tears with my hands.

I got out of the car as my delicate dress touching against my thin legs. I was wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress with ripples on the shirt part of the dress. I was absolutely freezing with goose bumps developing on my arms along with my chest. My heels were squeezing my feet in, making it extremely uncomfortable to walk but Alice would have been disappointed if I didn't wear them.

People were scattered around the house, molding into groups with different conversations. I couldn't make out what they were talking about but most of them had people laughing at what someone said.

_The shadow was talking to Alice as she was smiling with the shadow's lips moving shown on the wall._

My eyes widened in fear as my heart rapidly pounded harder than it did in the car. I looked at the table with the entire gourmet food selection was displaced with glasses displaced next the wine bottles.

_A glass was dropped in front of my feet, having glass scattered around me. A wine bottle was thrown towards me as I ducked behind a table with the wine staining the wall above me as the smell was overflowing my mind. The darkness ahead of me made it seem like it was a nightmare, and it was._

I turned my head away from it as I deeply hesitated, worried that shadow might return to me. I looked as I saw many people sitting on the railing of the stairs.

_Agony ached every inch of my body as I was tumbling rapidly down the stairs sideways with myself landing onto my stomach as my hand landed away from my head. Blood came out from my nose as it stained my clothes with the color red only showing in my vision. Everything else was light and dark gray._

I gasped, trying to swallow the memory down my throat but failed. I blinked several times to get the vision out of my head but it was useless. It would never leave my mind.

I turned my head towards the door, as I saw men entering inside with beer bottles, swinging their keys around their not occupied fingers.

I covered my mouth as tears immediately came down my cheeks with panic that I couldn't control. I saw Alice running towards me with anxiety as her heels echoed the house.

"Bella, are you okay? You look like...oh I don't know what you look like. Drink some water, you need it," she instructed me, with her tone panicked, as she handed me as glass of water but I pushed it away "Why are you _crying_?"

"Alice, he's haunting me in every move!" I sobbed silently as her expression looked confused.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she raised her thin-line eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I shouted but the same time I was sobbing.

"No, I don't."

"But you out of everyone knew how much he tortured me! He abused me! He tried to kill me! He couldn't control himself so he tried to kill me!" I spat with tears coming down my cheeks, as she remained content.

"Bella, you must have had a nightmare, no one abused you," she smiled, looking unconvinced.

"Yes he did! He tried to kill me! What more can I say?!" I broke down into sobbing as I buried my face into my palms with the feeling of flush radiating my cheeks.

"That you're lying. You know that Edward would never do that." How dare she to say his name!

"Alice, you're his sister, of course he's never going to tell you that he tried to kill your best friend," I snarled.

"Bella, you're being dramatic. Do you really want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone?" she threatened me as I shook my head in response, "then calm down and try to relax. It's my birthday and I don't want to see any tantrum from you, understand? Good," she walked away from me as she went to talk to other people.

I sighed, growling silently as the Alice went to talk to other people, turning her back towards me. I rolled my eyes, looking at the scenery as my eyes searched along the room.

The music was blasting with some people dancing while others were talking like Alice. I knew I was going to become deaf after this.

I saw a window that was in decent shape with no scratch marks or any smudges.

_The shadow growled as I flinched, walking backwards away from him. He pushed me against the window as I gracefully fell down with the window glass shattered on me. My head felt dizzy with everything feeling numb and tingly. I closed my eyes hoping that I would live._

I panted, shuddered from the image. I looked around the room, as everything seemed elegant with no violence, just casual conversations. I saw two lovers holding hands as they looked into each other's eyes. I could taste the passion within them as it became so heated. They passionately kissed with the guy's hands tangled in her hair as the girl's hands were placed on the sides of his jaw.

My heart ached as I remembered that moment with Edward before he became something I couldn't be near. He was never like this, trying to kill me physically and mentally. He was very romantic, especially when he planned surprises that never seemed realistic, but a fantasy. He told me he loved me but then everything went wrong after that. I guessed he used the word "love" too powerfully that it overcame him. He never told me anything but with the actions he did, I knew that he despised me.

I searched around the room to see if I could see him, but not one trace. Why wasn't he here? I walked around the room with my body feeling weary and rusty. I couldn't concentrate on anything, as the words from people that were chatting became gibberish with my vision unfocused and my body feeling tingly. I reluctantly collapsed as my head crashed onto the hard wood floor with my body feeling numb when I crashed. My eyes squinted as it was challenging to clear up my vision. I blinked several times as it became clearer, being able to see the actions on the floor. Someone placed a familiar black boot right in front of my face with dark jeans covering the majority of it.

_I opened my eyes as I saw a black boot kick my chest, making me fly in the air to land on the floor with my body aching in terrible pain. My eyes couldn't focus as I closed my eyes, draining into a dark sleep._

I looked up as Edward was there, glaring at me with his malicious eyes that looked like flames in his darkened cores. I panted, as I immediately got up, unable to move except my jaw dropped. He stood there motionless with his glare never leaving his pale face.

I turned around, running away from him as I ran through the hallways. I heard him chasing after me but people got in the way of him, who made him, do a mighty roar. I attempted to hide behind people as he ran straight, not able to see me. He opened the front door, as he existed out of her house.

I sighed with relief as I ran the other direction towards Alice. The agony from my sides prevented me from going any further but I knew that he was going to find me.

I panted, trying to catch my breath. I had to make a decision either to go home or stay here and be murdered. I decided to go through my options. "If I stayed, Alice would protect me and Edward would be humiliated or worst, arrested, having Alice depressed for the majority of her life. I could never do that to her. If I went home, it's possible that he could hunt me down and shoot me. Alice would never know until she realizes why I'm gone, unless Edward tells her a lie and falls for it. Maybe, I could look outside to see if his car is gone. That way, I wouldn't be chased down and killed. But he could find me. This is a tough decision but I might as well go home. He couldn't do more damage than he has already done," I muttered to myself.

I ran through the hallways with people talking in the background, as they didn't even notice me. It was excruciating running through heels as I felt blisters developing on my feet. I opened the door, having it partly open. I looked back to see if Alice would care but she didn't see me leaving. I ran forward as I slammed the door behind me. I ran through the concrete as I saw no one around me. I went onto the street—

_Bang._


End file.
